I'll remember you always
by MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness
Summary: Mika is missing and the team members of Team 7 can't find her. Hopefully they will before its too late.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Naruto yelled her name again, running, searching for her. "MIKA!! ZUKI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

No answer was heard.

Sasuke hopped from tree to tree, looking for the girl he thought of as a little sister, begging in his mind for her to be okay. He shot of a fireball into the sky. No answering fireball was seen from the little fire user.

Sakura ran from place to place of all their team member's favorite places, tears streaming down her face. "Mika-baka, where did you go?"

A memory shot itself through Sakura's mind, making her stop and giggle a bit before running off to find the girl.

FLASHBACK

Mika readjusted the headband around her forehead and the goggles at her neck. She shot a quick look at Sakura who was running her fingers through her hair. "Hey Pinkie? Why do you care so much about your looks?"

Sakura gave her a look. "So Sasuke-kun will notice me."

Mika looked off to the boys sparring in a distance, running her own fingers through her long, unkempt hair. "If maybe I fix up my looks, Naruto will notice me."

Sakura smiled at her. "Maybe. But Naruto's an idiot. He won't figure it out soon."

Mika shrugged. "Whatever you say Pinkie."

Sakura glared at her. "Mika-baka! You better stop calling me that!"

Mika just laughed.

END FLASHBACK

Kakashi searched Konoha and back, looking for his student. "Mika, be safe."

Then he found her, just not the way he hoped. "No…"

Kakashi went to find his other students. Poor Naruto's heart was going to be crushed.

*1 hour later*

"NO!" Naruto screamed, looking at his friend's bloodied body, the kunai sticking out of her chest, the note by her head.

Sasuke held Sakura as she cried her eyes out. "W-Why?" she cried. "Why did she do this?!"

Kakashi picked up the note, reading it out loud.

_Dear Team 7,_

_Hey guys! I guess writing my death note isn't suppose to start so cheery but hey, you know how weird I am! I know your wondering why I did this, with the killing myself and all. I just couldn't live with the guilt that I was the reason my parents were dead. I guess if I didn't cause them so much grief from being a freak, they would've paid attention on that mission and would've lived. I know I've always ranted on how I hated my parents and all but hey! Doesn't every kid? At first I cried because of the pain for a bit. In the end though, I knew crying wouldn't help. So I lived with it. That didn't help either. So death seemed the only option._

_Sasu Onii-chan? Don't do anything dumb because of this. You need to live to get your revenge on your brother. Pinkie…. I mean Sakura (insert smile here), you were a great friend. Thanks! And Naruto, my dear Naruto-kun, make sure you become Hokage for me. Just know I loved you from day one. You were my best friend and the person closest to my heart. I love you all and I'm sorry._

_Love to you all,_

_Mika-Zuki Misawaki_

Tears were falling down everyone's face. Sakura cried loudly while Sasuke just kept muttering "Why? Why her?" with tears streaming down his face.

Naruto was on the ground, a look of defeat on his face. "Zuki-chan, please let this not be real. Please don't leave me. YOU PROMISED TO NEVER LEAVE ME!!"

The dead body of Mika didn't move. It's soul was gone. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go tell the Third about this."

He tried to help Naruto up but Naruto just slapped his hand away. "I want to stay with her."

"Naruto…." Sakura started.

Naruto glared at her. "I want to stay with Zuki-chan!"

Sakura took a step back. Sasuke pulled at her arm. "Let's just go."

The 3 left Naruto with the body. Naruto moved a strand of black hair of Mika's cold face. "Why Zuki-chan? Why did you do this? You can't be dead. Please don't be dead. We were suppose to be together forever. Please be alive. Please."

He stayed with her till the ninja came to take the body away to be buried. Naruto couldn't even imagine his Zuki-chan's body in the cold hard ground. He refused to.

*A couple of days later*

A funeral service was held for the kunochi. Everyone one close to Mika was there. The Third Hokage let a tear fall out of his eyes. "Hopefully, Mika-Zuki will find a good place in the world of the dead. A place without the pain she had to suffer."

Naruto felt his heart was ripping in two. 'I will become Hokage, Zuki-chan. And I'll always remember you. Always.'

For a second, Naruto thought he saw Mika's spirit shimmer next to him, smiling, free from the pain. The tears came faster in his eyes as he saw he finally truly happy. He felt a small kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for everything Naruto-kun. I'll always love you."

Then the spirit was gone and he knew she was in a better place.


End file.
